


Тёплое объятие

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Impractical sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, coldflash - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Чувствовал ли ты когда-нибудь тёплое прикосновение кожаного сидения между своих ног?Барри и Лен занимаются сексом на мотоцикле.





	Тёплое объятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [have you ever felt the warm embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193978) by [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie). 



В руках Барри нарастает усталость: они ноют от изнеможения, от того, как сильно он держится за плечи Лена. Он цеплялся за Снарта так, будто на кону стоит его жизнь – и если бы байк реально двигался, то это даже могло бы быть правдой. Вместо этого мотоцикл урчит и напряженно вибрирует, но стоит на месте. Поддержка утыкается в землю, а нога Лена уверенно упирается с другой стороны, удерживая байк в равновесии.

– Всё в порядке, Скарлет? – дразня, спрашивает Снарт, пока его пальцы поглаживают оголившуюся между рубашкой и джинсами полоску кожи Барри.

Аллен и двух слов связать не может и только сердито смотрит на Снарта. В ответ ему достается только усмешка со стороны бойфренда. В расплату Барри скрещивает ноги у Лена на талии, дразнясь. Это не подталкивает Снарта к активным действиям, что неудивительно. Ухмылка Лена только растет, а его пальцы двигаются ещё медленнее.

– Что? Тебе этого не хватает? – Лен показывает на байк, где их тела тесно прижаты друг к другу: член к члену сквозь слои ткани.

Барри скулит, но ничего не может с этим поделать. На задворках его рассудка едва-едва расцветает чувство самодовольства, когда Лен наконец-то начинает сомневаться. Снарт медленно заливается краской, когда на мгновение кончики его пальцев дергаются и резко мажут по коже Барри. Аллен улыбается и убирает руку с его с плеча, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума.

Без слов, Барри быстро расстегивает пуговицы и молнии на их джинсах, ощущая оголившейся кожей прохладный ночной воздух. Лен вздрагивает и сжимает пальцы у Аллена на талии: он царапает его, неистово зарываясь ногтями в кожу. 

– Блять, Скарлет, – Лен опускает голову и ведёт носом по щеке Барри. – Хочешь коснуться?

Барри кивает, его улыбка превращается в образцово-показательную ухмылку. Он откидывается спиной на руль и начинает дрочить себе и только себе. Лен смотрит на него диким взглядом: зрачок почти полностью поглотил синеву его глаз. Барри купается в его внимании так, словно голодал до этого целую вечность. Он устраивает целое шоу из этого, хотя он обычно не тот, кто нуждается в представлении. Когда он один в постели, он не медлит, но и не спешит как сумасшедший – не так, _как сейчас._

При условии, что он сидит на включенном байке, в опасно криминальном районе Централ Сити и откровенно себе надрачивает – всё это похоже на чистое безумие.

Барри выдыхает когда Лен, выкручивает газ, заставляя байк дрожать под ними сильнее. Вибрации текут по его венам, словно огонь. Несмотря на то, что он по большей части одет, колебания, громыхающие под задницей, подталкивают его за грань слишком быстро. Его рука продолжает сжиматься на плече Лена, каждый раз, когда он двигает другой по стволу.

– Ты смотришься чертовски хорошо, Скарлет. Не знал, что в тебе так много от шлюхи, – шепчет Лен, и хотя его слова звучат грубо и даже жестко, в них слышится только влечение.

Снарт наклоняется к Барри, прижимаясь всем телом. Лен отчаянно чувствует, как жар от него расходится волнами.

Барри дрожит, чувствуя дыхание Лена, опаляющее его лицо: горячее и контрастное холодному ночному воздуху вокруг них. Он наращивает темп, подмахивая бедрами и толкаясь в собственный кулак. Из смазки – только капли предэякулята: это почти болезненно, сухо и холодно. Но всё это только подстегивает Барри, приближает его к развязке.

– Ты меня убиваешь, Барри, – голос Лена почти нежен, но полон напряжения.

Аллен бросает взгляд на член Снарта: уже твердый и текущий.

– Позволишь мне коснуться? – спрашивает Лен и притягивает его ближе, так, что Барри почти сидит у него на коленях, а не на байке. Но тот только качает головой и дрочит быстрее.

– Я… – стон Барри эхом отражается в аллее, где они припарковались. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – у него, наконец, получается вздохнуть до того, как он притягивает Лена для поцелуя. Аллен продолжает бормотать в чужие губы, и Снарт впитывает каждое слово с жадностью. – Я хочу кончить на твою блядскую парку, – говорит Барри и делает паузу, рассматривая куртку на плечах Лена, пытаясь скрыть за этим своё смущение. – Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, я хочу кончить на твоём члене.

Лен прерывает его стоном.

– И забрызгать это кожаное сидение, – заканчивает он, чувствуя вскипающее в животе напряжение. – Блять, Лен, я близко.

Барри пытается расслабиться, лежа на руле, с ногами, сцепленными у Снарта за спиной, с собственным вибрирующим телом в тандеме с мотоциклом. Лен садится назад, и это движение не только выставляет их напоказ ещё больше, но и даёт Барри именно то, чего он хочет.

Рука Барри вибрирует вокруг его члена, и он кончает густой струёй прямо на парку, которая сейчас лежит на его груди, укрывая словно одеяло.

Его продолжает укачивать на волнах послеоргазменной неги, когда он начинает смеяться. Лен закатывает глаза, но смотрит терпеливо и даже нежно, игнорируя пульсацию между собственных ног. 

– Тебе смешно, Скарлет?

Барри, оглушенный и сытый, кивает. Он ухмыляется, следя за Леном из-под полуприкрытых век:

– Не говори, что тебе это не нравится.

– Хорошо, не скажу, – возражает ему Снарт и снова придвигается ближе, накрывая Барри собой.

Но спидстер останавливает его:

– Смазка?

Лен едва не закатывает глаза вновь, но достает флакон с любрикатом из кармана уделанной парки. – Это не первое моё родео.

Барри в отместку щиплет сосок Лена сквозь рубашку:

– Ты – козёл.

– Вот, как ты теперь запел, – отвечает Снарт как обычно, когда Барри говорит это. Снова привычная песня, их обычный танец, в котором нет ни капли яда, только влечение. – Если ты действительно хочешь кончить на сидение, то тебе пора перевернуться, Скарлет, – замечает Лен между делом, садясь обратно и внимательно следя за Барри.

Аллен смотрит между ними, потом вокруг них, пока одобрительно что-то бормочет. 

– Ты – счастливчик, что я теперь намного более грациозный, чем был до того, как меня ударила молния.

– Счастливчик? Я видел, как ты спотыкаешься на ровном месте, – возражает Лен. 

В то же время он помогает Барри перевернуться, пока спидстер балансирует на его коленях, его штаны болтаются на лодыжке, колени упираются на сидение, а руки на руль для упора. 

– Клянусь богом, если мы начнем падать, тебе лучше использовать свою суперскорость по назначению.

Барри только прижимается задницей к твердому члену Лена. Для Снарта этого ответа вполне достаточно.

Он быстро готовит Барри, растягивая его пальцами: одним, двумя, тремя – намного быстрее, чем обычно. 

Барри не жалуется и даже причитает, когда Лен вынимает пальцы.

– Ты готов? – спрашивает Снарт, хотя он уже смазал свой член.

Барри оглядывается через плечо на Лена, качая задницей: наверняка со стороны это выглядит откровенно смешно, но в то же время едва не заставляет Снарта кончить. Если это не любовь, то, блять, он не знает, что же тогда она вообще такое.

Лен притягивает Барри одной рукой, направляя его к своему члену. Он останавливается на миг, позволяя головке мазнуть по розовому кольцу мышц, скользя в растянутый вход без лишнего давления.

Лен ловит кайф от того, как надрывно дышит Барри и упускает момент, когда тот толкается назад, вбирая его на всю длину одним слитным движением. 

– Блять, – заваливаясь вперед выдыхает Лен, упираясь лбом между лопаток Барри. – Блять, Скарлет. Господи…

– Барри может, – дразнит его Аллен, медленно сжимаясь вокруг Лена. – Давай, трахни меня уже! – он снова оглядывается через плечо, соблазняя Снарта.

Должно быть, это срабатывает, потому что Лен сразу же начинает двигаться. Снарт толкает ноги Барри до тех пор, пока они едва ли касаются земли. До того, как Аллен успевает спросить в чем дело, Лен кладёт руки ему на бедра, поддерживая и притягивая его при каждом толчке.

Лен слышит, как стоны застревают у Барри в глотке от неожиданных и внезапных ощущений. Он усмехается сам себе и ускоряется. Всё, что он может – работать бедрами, чтобы не не дать им потерять равновесие, сжимая чужие бедра до синяков. 

Он смотрит, как его член исчезает внутри Барри снова и снова, и закусывает губу, пытаясь не кончить от _одного только этого вида_ , прямо сейчас.

– Лен, давай уже, блять, – голова Барри опущена так низко, что он едва ли не прячет лицо в своих руках. – Пожалуйста.

– Что, прости? – острит Лен, хотя он точно знает, о чем его просит Барри. – Хочешь подрочить себе? – он практически видит, как тот трясет головой, словно говоря " _нет_ ". – Хочешь, чтобы я подрочил тебе, Барри? – дразнит Снарт, толкаясь медленнее, так чтобы он смог аккуратно дотянуться до стоящего члена Аллена. Лен скользит кончиками пальцев по дорожке волос, задевает чувствительную полоску кожи между бедром и пахом, царапает его и, наконец, касается члена. – Скажи это.

– Пожалуйста, Лен! _Пожалуйста_ , или я клянусь богом…

Он толкается вперед, в тот же самый момент, когда сжимает ладонь вокруг члена Барри. Двигает кистью в том же рваном ритме, в котором вгоняет член в задницу. Лен едва ли выходит, двигаясь резко и жадно, вколачиваясь так глубоко, как может. Но внезапно, его движения замедляются и каждый толчок выбивает из Барри стон.

– Снарт. Блять. _Суууука._

– Да, – пытается съехидничать Лен, но удовольствие и приближающийся оргазм делают его голос выше, чем он хотел бы его слышать. – Это то, что мы делаем, Скарлет. _Трахаемся._

– Я. _Тебя._ Ненавижу, – сдавленно шипит Барри, пока его тело дрожит. – Я близко, – предупреждает он, чувствуя нарастающий внутри жар. – Давай. Резче, жестче.

Барри огрызается, и он пытается сделать все, что может, чтобы у Лена перехватило дыхание.

Снарт, наконец, уступает и снова двигается в нём быстро, резко и глубоко. Он дрочит ему в том же темпе, в котором вколачивается в его задницу. Он может чувствовать напряжение, скапливающееся в теле Барри; он чувствует, как кожа спидстера покрывается потом и начинает гореть от вибраций мотоцикла, который продолжает урчать прямо под ним.

– Кончи для меня, Барри. Прямо на сидение. Кончи для меня как шлюха, – и вновь в его голосе слишком много наслаждения, чтобы быть грубым, но этого хватает, чтобы заставить того сорваться.

Барри хватается за руль, одной рукой случайно выкручивая газ и переводя мотоцикл на следующую скорость. Внезапная вибрация заставляет его кончить с именем Лена на губах второй раз за ночь, изливаясь и пачкая кожаное сидение прямо под ним. Он дрожит так сильно, что на мгновение ему кажется, что они оба сейчас свалятся с байка, но Снарт крепко держит его за бедро. 

Лен толкается глубоко внутрь, прижимается грудью к спине Барри, накрывая собой целиком, пытаясь быть максимально близко. Он выпускает из пальцев мягкий член Барри и обнимает его за талию. Удерживает его на месте, пока трахает всё быстрее и быстрее. Пока разум Лена окончательно не затуманивается, и он не стонет Барри в спину, когда тот вибрирует под ним, утягивая в оргазм за собой.

Барри поскуливает, когда Лен кончает внутри него. Его тело сверхчувствительное в этот момент, и ощущение спермы, как и пульсирующего члена внутри, почти запредельно для него сейчас. Но он не отталкивает Снарта. Вместо этого Барри принимает всё, что Лен может ему дать, даже если это заставляет его мозги плавиться. Лен дрожит позади него, переживая оргазм и полузадушенно шепча: " _Барри, Барри, Барри_ ".

Они оба в конце-концов приходят в себя. Барри ухмыляется, зная, что Лен делает то же самое. Когда ночной прохладный воздух неприятно смешивается с их разгоряченной и покрытой испариной кожей, они оба начинают молча собираться. Барри ждёт пока Лен отодвинется, чтобы слезть с мотоцикла, но останавливается, когда руки Снарта снова оказываются на нём, и вздрагивает в удивлении, осознавая, что тот пытается вытереть его… платком?

– Даже не начинай, Скарлет, – предупреждает Лен, словно знает, что именно хочет сказать Аллен. – Или это или ушатать твои штаны. С учетом того, где мы сейчас, выбора у тебя почти нет. Я не думаю, что ты хочешь возвращаться домой с голым задом. 

Лен выгибает свою бровь и уступает только тогда, когда Барри утвердительно кивает. Он очищает Аллена так хорошо, как может, и выкидывает платок, когда считает, что сделал всё, что мог.

Барри мгновенно запрыгивает в джинсы и выжидающе смотрит, пока Лен одевается, приводя себя в порядок.

Наконец, они осматривают сидение, забрызганное подсыхающей спермой. 

– Ты же знаешь, что тебе придется это вычистить? – ворчит Лен, осматривая подтёки на своей парке. – Как и это. Только химчистка, – предостерегает он.

Барри закатывает глаза, но подходит к Лену. – Справедливо, – он берет лицо Снарта в свои ладони и нежно целует его. – Не могу поверить, что мы это сделали.

– Это была твоя идея, Скарлет.

– Знаю, от этого ещё безумнее, – смеется Барри в поцелуй.

Руки Лена оказываются на его бедрах, как будто они уже дома. 

– Ты не перестаешь удивлять, Барри Аллен.

– Похер, – он шутливо бьёт Лена по плечу. – Я, пожалуй, должен идти.

– Что? Ты не хочешь прокатиться на этом роскошном, растраханном байке? – Снарт взмахивает рукой, словно презентует ему мотоцикл.

Барри снова смеется и толкает Лена достаточно сильно, чтобы он и байк покачнулись.

– Неа, мне нужно вернуться в лабораторию до того, как все начнут меня искать. И я уверен, Лиза и Мик уже задумались, где тебя носит, – поддразнивая, говорит Аллен.

– Делай, что должен, Скарлет, – пожимает плечами Лен.

Барри притягивает его за воротничок рубашки и втягивает в ещё один поцелуй до того, как их пути на сегодня разойдутся. 

– Позвонишь мне? – немного нервно спрашивает он после.

Выражение на лице Лена смягчается от насмешливого и вкрадчивого до более мягкого и даже нежного:

– Разве я не делаю так всегда?

Барри ослепительно улыбается ему перед тем, как исчезнуть в потоке света.

 

Когда он возвращается в одно из убежищ с паркой, туго свёрнутой в подозрительный комок, он понимает, что Барри оставил ему несколько мятых купюр и маленькую записку в заднем кармане его джинсов. На обороте чека спидстер нацарапал _маленькое сердце._  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа – пожалуйста, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos :)


End file.
